AC: Blood Right
by intriguedmagician
Summary: The sword of Eden is in Italy, unfortunately for Ezio the assassins are not the only ones who know about it. The race is on to stop this piece of Eden before it falls into the 'wrong' hands. Set in AC: brotherhood. Open to suggestions and beta-readers. Rating may change. Otherwise :3 enjoy intriguedmagician
1. Chapter 1 - A sword of Eden?

**/ I'm always open to reviews and suggestions I felt my last AC fanfic had no real destination for a plot finish so I scrapped it and started fresh. This has been in planning for a long time :) and I decided to base it off Joan of Arc and how she supposedly had the 'Sword of Eden' which the Templars burnt her at the stake for. Since my OC is French it fitted the story quite well. This story is set around brotherhood./**

**/~I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO UBISOFT~/**

The fine line between good and evil can sometimes be as thin as sewing thread. That is how the world works, from life to death and other cycles. Interestingly enough one such battle with opposing forces has been going on for hundreds of years, The battle between the Assassins and the Templars, which feeds into the cycle of life and death. Both sides are convinced the other side is evil, and both are sure that they are good.

For Ezio his choice to join this battle was forced upon him in order to protect what little remained of his close family after his fathers' burden was passed to him. Ezio left his previous life behind him to get revenge for his father and brothers, if his father was alive Ezio might of made the choice to join the assassins when he took over his fathers role.

"So.. in 1431, Joan of Arc was burned at the stake.. just for her sword?" Ezio questioned Leonardo. He looked at the inventor with slight concern. He had heard of the Apple of Eden but a sword? it seemed a little far-fetched even for him. Leonardo shook his head with a sigh.

"Ezio.. Would I lie to you?" he spoke with a soft tone and continued after a short pause for breath before Ezio had chance to reply "I overheard some rumours from the Templars that the sword is here in Italy.. Even if it is a waste of time it is better to be safe than sorry. Imagine if Cesare got a hold of it.." Leonardo shivered with disgust. "It is worth not thinking about it." He finished his little speech and hoped it had convinced Ezio to look into it.

"Alright... Alright.. I'll keep an ear open to see if the rumours are a little more helpful..." Ezio sighed heavily he looked at Leonardo with a slight scowl "than just Italy.." He should be helping out the people of Roma by eliminating the Borgia control however if there is a sword of Eden. Could he risk if it was true falling into the wrong hands? Sadly he could not.

After seeing Leonardo he was pondering over questions in his head as he walked the streets of Roma trying not to draw attention to himself. Could this sword be true? The apple of Eden was a tool to be used by man to learn and help others not used to cause harm. So a sword was oddly strange, a sword was designed to hurt others so why would such a thing exist? It just did not add up. He sighed softly and once he exited his thoughts for the moment he looked up to see the assassin headquarters in Roma, his mind had subconsciously brought him here. Ezio gazed upwards towards the sky only to find it a dull grey that threatened to rain at any moment, So climbing the building was out of the question so he walked the long way around the building to the entrance at street level.

Once he had arrived he looked at the wooden door, would the others be happy that they had another task on an already difficult and long project. He shook his head dismissing his thoughts and grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned it to the right, the door clicked open and he pulled it open and stepped inside. It seems he had timed it perfectly because just as close the he was about to close the door the heavens opened and the heavy rain fell down, the streets got more busier with people running for cover. He shut the outside world out by closing the door and walking the flight of stairs towards the main room. Uncle Mario would know what do to. He mentally thought as he entered the room, sadly Mario couldn't help him. Again Ezio was on the path of revenge for his fallen uncle.

**/ That is Chapter one :3 I hope you enjoyed it. its really more of a case of setting up the plot rather than getting into the action straight away./**


	2. Chapter 2 - A restful sleep

**/ Second chapter :3 as I said I am welcomed to suggestions and reviews. (How else would I improve?) Am I the only one who couldn't stand Machiavelli? He just seemed to go on and on... That is why I have included a little OOC Ezio in that moment x3 / **

**~ I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO UBISOFT~**

Ezio entered the room only to be greeted by Machiavelli.  
"Ezio. How is the liberation from Borgia control going?" Machiavelli questioned the already wary Ezio.

"Machiavelli.. Not today." Ezio replied with a neutral tone, his head already had a dull constant ache and talking to Machiavelli only made the dull ache seem more painful. Machiavelli had opened his mouth to speak yet another long-winded speech at how he could fix the situation using Ezio. Ezio raised his hand to him effectively cutting off the man before he had the chance to talk, thankfully he did not protest and went ahead with his speech. Ezio spoke once more not giving Machiavelli time to reconsider. "I have had some worrying information today, I do not need to be reminded at the threat that already knocks at our front door." Ezio turned on his feet the cloak spun as well lightly showing some of the soft crimson that lined the inside. Ezio walked off into the his room where he could at least relax.

When he was in his own room he gently lit another candle with the one he had picked up on the way in. After the candle sitting on his desk was lit he blew gently upon the long thin candle in his hand, the melted wax dripped down and landed on his hand. Most people might have pulled or wiped their hand, but the pain felt good it was feeling at least. It wasn't the pain of the image of his uncle's body laying on the floor or the grin on Cesare's face when he pulled that blasted trigger. He sat on his bed with a thud and let out a heavy sigh. Today was a long day no doubt tomorrow will be even longer, He would properly have to explain Machiavelli this situation that has occurred. At least he saw Leonardo today, that man was quite possibly telling the truth. Surely he would have checked any legends of this sword before bothering Ezio, maybe it is worth a look for even if it is to keep it out of Templar hands.

After a slight debate in his own mind he decided not to go out and scout but get one early nights' sleep. He knelt and pulled his boots off and threw them away from the bed. he slipped off his assassin robes except his pants and placed them over the back of the chair. He flopped on the bed and got into the blankets. he relaxed his head against the pillow and gently closed his eyes begging for a dreamless sleep. Sadly this night was not meant to be restful. His dreams was filled with the images of Monteriggioni burning, people was fleeing and the lifeless corpse of his uncle. It was like he was a ghost no matter how many times the dream repeated itself he could not save his uncle. It was an unending nightmare that he could not wake from.

When morning came he was granted his wish to wake from the nightmare, his eyes suddenly opened and he sat up breathing heavily. He felt his heart thud in his ears, his lungs gasping for breath and his back cold from sweat. He shivered a little then got up and walked to the window, he pulled the curtain back a little saw the sun it must have been around 6:30am in the morning for a guess. Ezio got changed into his assassin robes and exited his room for the day. He imagined he would properly not return tonight. When he arrived at the main room Machiavelli and La Volpe standing together in the same room discussing what seemed like important information. Ezio walked over to the pair, they stopped when he was in earshot. Ezio raised a brow at the pair in question Machiavelli looked at him and continued with his question.

"Everyone in France is gone?" he questioned La Volpe in disbelief, Ezio was now even curious to this topic now.

"Yes... Even the mentor, I assume the last assassination went badly wrong." La Volpe replied to the rather worried Machiavelli. Ezio glanced over to La Volpe.

"Is this the French Assassins? How can they be gone?" Ezio questioned La Volpe. Even Ezio has never heard of an entire group of assassins just disappearing.

"Sadly yes.. But we do not know why.." Machiavelli answered Ezio's question with neutral tone. Machiavelli was thinking on reasons or explanations for this. "But we must continue our own work, our brethren will want us to continue."

"What if we have no French brethren left Machiavelli.." La Volpe spoke sorrowfully in a low tone but both Machiavelli and Ezio heard it and it was enough to place a heavy weight upon the men's shoulders. Ezio sighed heavily, When will he be able to speak up about the sword of Eden.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just in case

**/ Well this is where things start to get interesting. I'm introducing my AC OC Evelyn. This chapter will be following her round more than Ezio. /**

Evelyn sat in the carriage, they were travelling at a steady pace through the countryside just outside Roma. Evelyn hated acting like the noble she was meant to be, it always brought more questions than what it is worth. Apart from wearing a noble's rather uncomfortable attire, she had her medium length brown hair tied into a French braid. She let out a frustrated sigh, the sooner they where at Roma the better. At least in Assassin company she was able to dress in her normal attire. The carriage suddenly stopped causing Evelyn to lean forward suddenly a bit too far, she stretched quickly with her left arm and grabbed the door. She took a sharp breath in through her mouth, she relaxed her body and leant back slowly.

Once she had returned to her normal sitting position she breathed deeply for a few seconds allowing her body to relax. She opened her eyes with a look of annoyance present in them. She opened the carriage door and stepped out carefully she wasn't used to wearing heeled shoes  
'How do other women wear these?' She questioned herself as she stepped carefully out of the carriage and looked towards the driver, her eyes widened when she saw what had happened. The driver was sat dead in his seat a crossbow bolt through the middle of his chest, right through his heart. Evelyn knew sadly she now had to get out of this place with what little mobility she had in clothing like this. She quickly glanced around to see if the Bowman was still around, there was nothing but the uncomfortable silence and rising tension in the air.

As quick as she could, she untied her own grey stallion from the front of the horses that pulling the carriage. she had left her pack on her horse for when she had to quickly escape, at least she had her assassin clothing, hidden blade and two daggers. The rest is easy, She smacked one mare's backside which caused it to go into a gallop the others followed suit. That is when Evelyn saw the Bowman, with what looked like a small squad.  
"Oh this cannot be good.." she muttered to herself as she mounted her horse and tapped the side of his neck four times. With that the stallion sprung into a full gallop. With the carriage in front of them, She lined up her horse with the carriage. Soon they arrived at the small squad, most dived out-of-the-way. Others where sadly not so lucky, Evelyn escaped unharmed as she kept up with the pace through to the streets of Roma.

When they had entered Roma she pulled on the reins of her horse, the stallion slowed from a gallop to trot then a simple walk. When she felt slightly dizzy she stopped by the river, she dismounted her horse. She felt the pain at the side of her chest slowly started to get worst, but her purse was inside the carriage.  
'Well that's a Doctor out of the question... Idiot.' She cursed herself as she looked around. She found a three walls in a slight building shape, she needed to get changed and this was about how good it was going to get. she looked down to see her horse looking at her, She grabbed the reins and lead him to the place she had seen. She quickly got changed into her assassin gear, at least she can continue her search for the Ezio Auditore in more comfort. She climbed back on her horse when she suddenly had to grab her right hand side of her chest, the pain shot through her chest more so than before.

When the pain subsided she pulled on the reins slightly and her horse went into trot trying to get back to the street. When they were back in the street she saw a civilian fighting off the Borgia guards with a man cloaked in white. She continued to approach when the civilian and the white-clad man had defeated the guards. The civilian got down onto one knee in front of the white cloaked man.  
"The Liberation of Roma has begun... If you wish to flee now do so." The man offered his hand to the civilian, the male civilian looked up and grasped the Assassins wrist and pulled himself up accepting the offer. "Go to Tiber Island you will find everything you need there." The assassin spoke with authority and with that the civilian ran off without another word.

The assassin stood alone looking at the fallen guards, Evelyn dismounted her horse and slowly walked up to the assassin.  
"Excuse me.. But do you know where the Assassin Ezio Auditore is?" she questioned the assassin, maybe he was at tiber island but this man was an assassin maybe he could help her lead her to Ezio. The assassin turned to face Evelyn the smirk obvious from under his hood. He looked up when his expression changed rather suddenly from rather cocky to a bit worried.  
"I'm Ezio Auditore.. And you are bleeding" Ezio spoke with slight concern.

**/ Well thats this chapter out-of-the-way :) would love it if there was more reviews for me! /**


	4. Chapter 4 - Do not compare

**/ Well hello~ I would like to thank Flufferz for promoting my story ^^, you should try her story of '****One Man's Treasure' its brilliant and sadly I can now see what Flufferz sees in Cesare! O.O But back to my story~ the usual~ please review if you can ^^ I don't like fumbling blindly in the dark hoping all the viewers like this. /**

"I'm Ezio Auditore... And you are bleeding." Ezio spoke with a trait of concern in his voice, he had noticed the woman's accent was French but she was able to speak Italian fluently. With the clothing she was wearing it was obvious she was an assassin, French maybe.

"I know...Idiot... I am not blind to the blood staining my clothing.." She spoke with a harsh tone as she looked up at him, She had pale blue eyes that was close to sliver. Her mouth had set into a flat line as her face was emotionless, although she had her looks she was not as beautiful as some of the other women Ezio had seen. "Do not even compare me to other women.." she spoke as she turned on her heels.

"Wait... You need to see a Doctor" Ezio spoke as he grabbed the woman's left shoulder, little did he expect her to turn and grasp his wrist with her right hand and twist it sharply towards her. Ezio stumbled towards her as she dipped under his left arm then she bent it backwards pulling it to behind his back.

"Thank you.." she spoke as she pushed him away with a kick to the backside. She turned once more and mounted her stallion. She then spurred the horse into a gallop. Once Ezio had managed to get his footing he looked back up to see she was already ahead of him. He let out a frustrated sigh, as he whistled for his horse.

The mare trotted up to Ezio, with a slight stroke of her neck Ezio mounted her and set off for Tiber Island. Hopefully La Volpe or Machiavelli could shed light upon this female assassin. She seemed to be rather harsh and able to hold her own in a fight, Ezio carried on at the slow trot the mare paced at until he heard his name.

"Ezio...Pst.. Ezio...Pst" The voice called to him but it was obviously trying to keep quiet. Ezio pulled the reins on the mare and looked around, there seemed to be no borgia guards around here. He dismounted and lead his horse to water when the voice called to him again, much louder this time in volume. "Pst... Ezio over here.." Ezio looked in the direction of the voice and tilted his head slightly, he cautiously walked towards the voice. When he turned the corner he was glad to see it was Leonardo.

"Leonardo..How good it is to see you my old friend." He extended his arms out and stepped forward to hug his closest friend, Leonardo gladly accepted the friendly hug then spoke up.

"Ezio.. I have some more information about the sword..." Leonardo spoke softly, he seemed to be overly cautious and constantly overlooking his own shoulder. He shakily passed over a book to Ezio "I am sorry my friend I cannot stay and chat.. Cesare is visiting me for the plans of the war machine.. If he finds this information about the sword we are all in trouble.." Leonardo turned and waved to his friend. "I must go. Bye Ezio." With that Leonardo had already mounted his horse and left.

Ezio briefly looked over Leonardo's notes, thankfully Leonardo had written them in Italian instead of his normal gibberish. After looking through brief sketches and references to the sword in accounts from France around 1430, it seemed this sword of Eden was more than just a tall tale. Sadly.

Evelyn Arrived at Tiber island, she had heard there was a Doctor around so with the Florins she had lifted from Ezio she got her reopened wound checked out, after a brief set of instructions that she did not listen to she exchanged the money and she was back on the street feeling a little light-headed from the smelling salts. She shook her head and sat on a bench she looked around when she saw an assassin do a leap of faith from the top of a building.  
'That is the brotherhood's home in Italy then..' she thought as she stood up, she debated on climbing but the stitched wound on her chest suggested that was not the best idea. she walked around the building you? until she saw the entrance at street level, she cautiously walked up making sure no one had followed her with that she took a hold of the door knob and twisted it to the right. The door clicked open and she pulled the heavy door open and walked inside allowing the door to close by its own. she walked up the steps up to the main room.

"Ezio is that you?" La Volpe spoke as he looked to the doorway, when he saw it was not him but a female assassin instead he drew his dagger. Machiavelli looked towards the female with distrust he did not recognise her straight away.

"Who are you?" Machiavelli questioned and looked towards La Volpe and nodded. La Volpe looked back and relaxed a little but his knife was still drawn. The female assassin smirked a bit before pulling down her hood, she was paler than Machiavelli remembered but her hair had grown longer and a few stray strands had fallen on her face. "Impossible..." Machiavelli spoke rather dumbfounded as he gazed upon the female assassin, his eyes where naturally drawn to the large blood stain and tear in her assassin attire.

"Is this how to greet an old friend?" Evelyn spoke softly with a smile. She stepped further into the room, La Volpe did not sheath his weapon instead he seemed more weary of her with each step she took. She stopped and looked towards La Volpe. "We haven't met before have we?" she questioned him then looked at Machiavelli. "Well.. Introduce us then." she suggested to him just as Ezio walked in, Ezio walked in with his focus in the book when he closed it to look up he found La Volpe to be holding a knife and the female assassin that he met earlier to be stood there.

"Introduce who?" Ezio questioned as he looked at female before turning back to Machiavelli. Machiavelli shook his head slightly then nodded.

"Ezio, La Volpe. This is Evelyn Iris Green, She is Mentor of the French Brotherhood." Machiavelli spoke.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wear a dress?

**/ As promised a new month and new chapters, I am to post at least one a week although if I miss a week I might post two chapters in one week or post two chapters in one week and not post the following etc..etc..**

Anyway I will be focusing on OC's now as the whole plot has changed for reasons explained in "An Apology" plus I sort of want to avoid the whole typical OCxEzio thing (I have a plushie now of him it's so cute. Its brotherhood clothes as well :3 )

I hope you enjoy the chapters as I enjoy writing them /

/ I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED OR ITS CHARACTERS THE RIGHTS BELONG TO UBISOFT/

"I'm sorry Evelyn but we cannot assist you, you are resourceful surely Claudia will take you in as an assassin in disguise for a short while." Machiavelli suggested, he already knew Evelyn's opinion on the courtesans with obvious reasons to dislike them and the idea of them. Evelyn simply returned a glare to Machiavelli, although the idea was a good one. Then La Volpe spoke up,  
"Forgive my rudeness, but this woman. Only Machiavelli knows her personally, and we hardly talk to the French so how do we know that you are not a Templar look-a-like. There are plenty of plain women like you in Roma, I imagine even more in the whole of France. You even took the stairs, An Assassin could climb with ease." La Volpe said with the nodding agreement of Machiavelli.  
"I took the stairs…" Ezio inserted into the conversation with a rather blank look.  
"If you haven't noticed I have a large red stain marking my attire at my chest, does that not suggest an injury?" Evelyn raised her voice to the trio.

Evelyn looked over the trio of men, she sighed softly all of them obviously had reservations about helping her. She rolled her eyes and pulled up her hood. This was obviously a complete waste of time and not even worth pursuing any further if they wasn't prepared to help than neither should she. She stood up straight and looked at all of them her gaze moving to Ezio from the pair. Even he was distrustful of her, well they had every right to be France has always been seen as a Templar country and the ratio of assassin to Templar was poor at best. She let out a slight curse as she simply walked out of the room on the way out she had raised her hand to her head and threw it to the side like she was pushing them off her in an irritated way, soon she had left the building and the trio was alone again.

Ezio looked at La Volpe who had sheathed his knife. "We should help her." Ezio spoke with a commanding voice, his gaze shifted to Machiavelli.  
"Ezio, you shouldn't help every woman that comes crying to you for help for one reason or another. They won't all allow you into their bed." Machiavelli spoke with a monotone voice, after all he had his own reasons to distrust the however lovely Evelyn Green.  
"Was she crying? As far as I could tell she was simply asking for assistance." Ezio replied with the same tone.  
"But for what, Evelyn is a secretive woman at best. If we had proof she was definitely on our side and not the Templars then MAYBE I'll consider aiding her." Machiavelli spoke placing emphasis on the 'maybe'.

Evelyn walked outside feeling the damp cold air cling to her face, it was only a fine mist but the already cool February day seemed even more depressing. Evelyn walked over to her horse and untied the stallion from the wooden rail. She sighed softly as she glanced at the grey sky, it was a thick, unbroken and never ending. She mounted her horse and thought for a second on realistically where she could go, Machiavelli suggested a good idea but Claudia would simply be another set of eyes for him. She would get nothing done she required there, She pulled the reins to the right causing her horse to walk to the right and stay on that path. She could see an old friend at another whore house but they had ties with the Templars specially Cesare and his male friends. She sighed she had to go see her old friend then, she'll have to change into another set of clothing luckily the shops where still open.

"You Bastard, get your hands off me!" A woman shouted towards the man pinning her against the wall, He had her arms pinned above her head in a single hand and his free hands where roaming only paid customers were allowed to roam. She tightened her jaw ready to head-butt the man when he suddenly released, the colour draining from his face. He took a few steps back and dropped to the floor, an assassin stood behind him. The courtesan looked upon the female assassin then spoke softly  
"Thank you, assassino. I don't have much money as it is the start of the night perhaps we could meet up tomorrow for a proper payment?" The courtesan suggested. The very familiar figure then spoke up  
"How about a place to stay?" she spoke with her usual French accent, but the grin was still apparent on her face.  
"Eve!" The courtesan smiled and threw herself into hugging the assassin tightly slightly lifting Evelyn off the ground, which caused a groan to escape her lips due to the injury being pressed tightly onto. "Oh my friend! How have you been?" Anna spoke with a smile upon her face as she placed the assassin down.  
"Alright… I guess, recovering from an injury" Evelyn spoke as she held onto the right side of her chest. "And, I need a place to stay…" she sighed softly and looked at Anna hoping her best friend could help her out, for a change.  
"Oh~" Anna spoke as she thought of a place Evelyn could stay and still be in peace. "I work in a small brothel but the customers are usually part of the Borgia circle… so if you can cope with some rich folk then I'm sure you can stay, but you'll have to dress like us." Anna grinned as she looked up and down Evelyn "So, I'll finally get you in a dress as a grown woman"  
"Oh for god's sake… Are you still holding onto that?" Evelyn spoke as she sighed she disliked dresses at the best of time but in a dress as revealing as a courtesans, Machiavelli would have a field day in his insults.  
"So how is your annoying brother?" Anna changed the subject rather quickly as to attempt to avoid Evelyn getting annoyed.  
"Do not mention that bastard brother of mine." Evelyn snapped at Anna, Anna inwardly cringed at the words Eve chose.

After a while of walking in the awkward silence that surrounded the pair they arrived at a small brothel. She looked towards Evelyn and sighed.  
"You can't step in there like that, the girls would be on to you in a second. Remember the Rosa in Foire is our competition and a strange man with a hooded cloak like yours regularly walks in and out of it." Anna folded her arms as she thought of a disguise her friend could ware. "I could get one of my old dresses, they'll be a little short for you and you can make up some story about being from France." She smiled and clapped her hands and laughed "It will be just like old times Eve~" she spoke happily although the straight frown was fixated upon Evelyn's face at the thought of being a courtesan.  
"I'd hardly call trying to get men to spend their money to sleep with us the 'old' times… And anyway I am not sleeping with anyone…" Evelyn replied sourly towards Anna.  
"Oh stop it! Just because you're thirty and still a virgin!" Anna laughed as Evelyn turned a shade of cherry pink.  
"I am twenty-eight! And I just found no one suitable for that yet." She defended herself with her arms folded over her chest as she glared towards her old best friend.  
"Well, I'll go get the dress. You make yourself scarce for a while and meet me by the fountain." Anna spoke softly as she walked into the brothel. Evelyn gladly did was she was told for once to get away from the new place she was going to temporally call home.

Evelyn walked around and found the fountain Anna was on about and sat down. She sighed at the current situation, her own brother had betrayed her and ran off with the sword of Eden, only god knows where he is hiding out and god knows what he'll do when he finds out she is still alive. No doubt the Templars in the area have already received news of her failure with the assassination and the most likely the news of an Eden artefact in Italy. To top it all off the Italian brotherhood won't help her. It was in deed a grim situation.

**/ As usual please give a review even if it is negative ^^ /**


	6. Chapter 6 - Blood is thicker than water

**/ so I got loaded with a ton of work this week e.e  
-one 1200 word essay on "technology good or bad?"  
-one coding project  
-one website from scratch e.e**

I dislike the bottom one the most I hate CSS and HTML.. so annoying and bugs are worst e.e

Well apart from that I would like to ask if you enjoy or hate my work and (or you could just make an account) have an fanfiction account please leave a review I hate stumbling around in the dark or pm me :) I'm friendly enough ^^'' /

Evelyn sat within her own thoughts, memories of the past racing through her mind. She replayed memories of that fateful night, the night she failed. 

~flashback~

"Right brother… Since this is important…" she sighed, her brother was temperamental at best especially with her since she became mentor (not by choice) "Mama worked hard for this and I need your held…" She looked over at her brother. Her brother was average looking man, taller than her as well as a few years older. Leon had pale skin and mouse brown hair like her own and deep green eyes like there bastard father, Evelyn thankfully took more after her mother than her father, unless you count her main skills she got form her father.

"And why should I help the golden child?" Leon replied with a slight spite in his voice, Evelyn mentally sighed he has been like this for a while, green with envy.  
"Leon… you are my brother, Mama only chose me because I plan more effectively, and you still are the main front in the French brotherhood… You do the missions I do the planning, we are both Mentors of the brotherhood." Evelyn spoke as she sighed and stretched, the cold metal of a key pressed against her sternum, that key was the reason she was mentor… not her abilities, her blood-line, although her brother shared the same but that was not the point.  
"You was always Papa's favourite though… he even gave you his crossbow." Leon raised his voice towards Evelyn, his green eyes locking with her cool blue eyes, they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and other assassins stopped in their daily tasks and glanced towards the pair. Tensions was running high within Paris and it was not just the Templars cause.

Evelyn broke her gaze first, she felt this was pointless as she walked over to the dimly lit table looking over a quickly drawn flow diagram of the assassination attempt of King Louis, the year was 1499 and Louis's plans to take over Naples was soon becoming a reality.  
"Leon, whatever our current personal situation we still have an assassination to run through and execute." Evelyn spoke her tone had its usual cold tint to it, she was partly annoyed at the fact her own brother was still acting like this after a month of her being appointed.  
"Oh of course my dear sister…" Leon spoke his tone filled with more than its usual mundane excepted sarcasm. Evelyn rolled her eyes and continued reading over the plan. Leon stood across the table and they both started discussing the options they could choose for this plan.

"No… No… If you slip in as a servant you will have no weapons and we both know you are best with crossbow…" Leon spoke after much of the plan had already been covered. "If we slip in as guests or as our noble father title... I could get close… It would be easy" Leon mentally grinned, surely this was one of the best options they had and no one would suspect him.  
"Its suicide… unless you plan on risking your very life for the creed." Evelyn looked at her own brother, this was rather selfless of him. Then again an assassin must risk his life occasionally but this could compromise the Creed, however the Templars would guess it was the assassins who assassinated the king. "No... It is too risky… we will stick to our plan, it may be a woman's trick but it is the best we can do plus they won't suspect the assassins. We will hide in plain sight." Evelyn spoke as she looked at them her brother, this would be a hard task however it would be easier than a hidden blade to the neck unless Evelyn planned on bedding the king. Which she rather she didn't.

After a couple of weeks of preparation the night had finally come, the king was having guests of the Templar kind of what better to slip in when more servants where required easier for records to get lost and easier for people to slip past. Evelyn was dressed in basic brown cloth dress, it reached to the floor so thankfully Evelyn was able to wear her boots that she used with her Assassin attire as well as the fact she had a dagger and 5 throwing knives strapped to her thigh, she wasn't defenceless but she was hiding in plain sight. Her brother had snuck in as a guard, after tailing a guard for a couple of months the guard was hardly missed after Leon had taken his place.

Evelyn was working in the kitchen chopping some game ready for it to be fried and served. Leon came up with a couple of other guards came to the kitchen and started looking at people, understandably they were on high alert. That's when Evelyn saw him, it was impossible they had heard he had left for England he shouldn't be here. Evelyn kept her head down and hoping he had not recognised her.

"How are the dinner preparations for tonight?" He asked the group of guards that Leon was in, cleverly Leon had moved towards the back of the group and nodded in a group reply. The guards then moved off and exited the kitchens, Leon glanced back and Evelyn with a slight smile.  
'If I was him I wouldn't be smiling... Unless...' Evelyn thought over in her own mind as she scooped the game into a bowl and walked over to the chef, this was an unexpected and unpredictable she couldn't complete the assassination with him lurking about. Nor could Leon she had to get to her brother, She placed the bowl down beside the chef there was enough game for the course anyway.

Leon walked around the corner when the man who Evelyn was sure wouldn't show up but did followed. Leon walked slower until he was out of the group of guards he stopped and looked towards the man.  
"Leon…" The man addressed him, the man seemed to be in his early sixties and his hair was a dull grey except the dark brown shadow across his jaw, his eyes looked tired and wrinkles on the outside. "Why is Evelyn here? I thought we stated that she should be best left at the Assassin headquarters…" This man wasn't best pleased with Leon's actions in bring Evelyn here. "She was meant be at the headquarters so you could hide out here and I would return there and demand the sword of Eden for your life… little does she know her own brother had betrayed her… Father like Son." The man smiled and placed his arm over Leon's shoulder. Leon smiled, with this deal his father got the sword of Eden and he got the title mentor of French brotherhood of assassins.

**/ Dun dun dunn~ **

**Sorry had to, the story will begin after the end of this Flash back as the plot is fully introduced.**

Please Review! I'm begging ya~ . /


End file.
